


It Only Takes A Taste

by Blissfulbroadway



Series: Alice By Heart Bakery AU [2]
Category: Alice by Heart - Sheik/Sater/Sater & Nelson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Bakery, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Lesbian Character, M/M, No Angst, Sequel, flower shop, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blissfulbroadway/pseuds/Blissfulbroadway
Summary: Bakery sequel :-) you don’t have to read the first one but you should
Relationships: Alfred Hallam/Alice Spencer, Dodgy Dawkins/Alfred Hallam, Tabatha Dedwin/Alice Spencer
Series: Alice By Heart Bakery AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071815
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	It Only Takes A Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dodgefred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodgefred/gifts).



> Happy birthday Sage <3

It was a few months after Alfred asked Dodgy out. The stressful, albeit prosperous holiday season had been a success, and as the chill subsided and the heavy rains became milder, so did business. It was springtime now, and all the holiday celebrations were virtually over. Christmas and Hanukkah had come and gone, and with New Years' celebrations dying out, more people made it their goal yet again to try and stay fit as the next year rolled in. Still, Dawkins Delights was more than kept afloat by March. With Alfred’s help, as well as the Dawkins family’s usual yearly dedication to their craft, the bakery found itself with many new regulars. 

As newer groups frequented the shops, the two men found themselves debating a new recruit, as well. 

“What do you think, Dodge?” Alfred asked, admiring the help-wanted sign he hung on the door and once more on their bulletin board. It was full of all sorts of community notices, like upcoming events for shows and classes their friends might be hosting, or business cards and the like. Alfred made space for themselves, too. 

“It’s absolutely perfect, darling.” Dodgy admired Alfred’s handiwork with a grin, turning to give him a quick hug after flipping Alfred’s apron into itself. He didn’t want to get all dirtied just because his boyfriend was messy! “You made it look absolutely perfect. I’d be shocked if no one was interested in working here.” Dodgy pecked Alfred’s cheek before pulling away to clean up the counter. 

“I only hope someone is interested. Then you wouldn’t be stuck cleaning the counters.” He pointed out, stepping behind Dodgy and rubbing his hands up and down the man’s arms. Alfred pried Dodgy’s hands from the spray bottle and moved them so he was hugging himself, and Alfred was effectively holding Dodgy from behind, as well. “You can go focus on those single-serving cakes you’re putting off decorating. I’ll clean for you.” He promised. 

“Yeah, yeah. Make sure to scrub beneath the rabbit statue.” He reminded. It was a small white rabbit figurine with a chef’s hat and an apron Alfred saw in a random store and begged Dodgy to put out in the front. Of course, he caved the moment he saw Alfred’s puppy dog eyes. “You always forget.” 

Alfred gave a lazy wave of his hand. “You love me anyway.”

Dodgy flashed a loving smile and turned around to stand on his toes and kiss Alfred’s lips. 

“I love you anyway.”

•••

“Good morning!” Alfred greeted Dodgy bright and early in the morning, a little tray of coffees in his hands. “Any luck with our new recruit?” He asked, tilting his head. 

“Hello, love. Nothing yet, no.” Dodgy took one of the coffees—iced, of course—and took a big sip. “God, you don’t know how much I needed that, Alf.” He laughed. 

“Tell me about it! Oh, and...I was hoping we could step out of the shop this morning. Take a little break once everything’s prepped. You know there’s this wild pigeon that likes to chase me around every time I leave?” Alfred giggled. Dodgy grinned and nodded along. “Yeah. Whenever I bring leftovers home, he always tries to grab my food! I end up throwing some nuts and whatever.”

“Throwing nuts, eh?” Alfred bit back a cheeky smirk, and he went to the back to wash his hands. “Come, let’s get the food prepped. The more we talk here, the less time we have _throwing nuts._ ” He teased. 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

It didn’t take long before both men had dough proving, pans greased, and an assortment of batters and icings ready to be used when they came back. For now, Alfred clasped Dodgy’s hand in his own and led them out to the back. There was a small patch of land free of cobblestone or cement a little ways away from the building, with a little bench right beneath an overgrown English oak. 

Alfred and Dodgy settled onto the bench, and Dodgy immediately snuggled right up to his lover, resting his head against Alfred’s shoulder and stroking the back of his hand with a lazy thumb. Alfred adored the feeling, especially since Dodgy’s hands were soft and smooth. His own were covered in an assortment of rainbow plasters, hardened from all the dough he kneaded by hand or the heavy things he lifted for Dodgy. He didn’t mind not being the softer one of the two, at least physically. His heart certainly made up for it. 

“This is nice,” Dodgy murmured, smiling lovingly at the sky. Everything felt so gentle and pure. He was grateful Alfred pulled him out here for a while. 

“Isn’t it? I thought we could use a few minutes in the fresh air. It’s gorgeous in the morning. Whenever I get here early I take a quick walk to clear my mind.” Or panic about getting jumped. It went both ways. 

“We should do those together. Take walks in the morning. I certainly don’t get as much exercise as I should.” He nudged Alfred. “It doesn’t help that I’m a total foodie.” 

“I think it’s quite a wonderful thing to be a foodie though, eh? You appreciate all sorts of things! I can’t eat most food I discover. The only time I do is when you make it.” 

Dodgy looked taken aback by that. He knew Alfred loved his baked goods, because why wouldn’t he? and yet, it shocked him still. “Yeah? Well, I’ll have to introduce you to some other foods I adore. Even if I don’t make it, I’ve got great taste, darling. Trust me. It’ll be divine.” 

“Like you?” Alfred half-teased, raising Dodgy’s hand to his lips to press a kiss to the back. 

“Like me.” Dodgy flashed a bright grin. 

They spent another few minutes chatting and tossing some nuts around for the pigeons before the first timer beeped and they rushed back inside. Their morning soirée never felt like it ended, really. Between trips to the oven and turns at the register, they gave one another plenty of kisses or loving squeezes of the hand or quick, fleeting words of encouragement. Throughout the whole day, their love filled the shop and radiated to their customers. The shop was busier than ever, but they didn’t mind one bit. 

•••

Tabatha Dedwin, a frequent customer and lover of the Dawkins family bakery stood just outside the glass doors, holding a small stack of papers. She was in her best dressed—which was hard to top, considering she always seemed best dressed even if her shirts showed more cleavage than most and her tights were ripped. Tabbie oozed confidence—and wore the brightest grin. It felt natural and casual all the same. 

The bells chimed above her head, and she calmly walked to the front counter, clutching the forms to her chest. 

“Good morning,” Tabbie greeted, giving the boys a wave. “I was here to apply. I saw you two needed a new hire?” 

Alfred and Dodgy looked to one another at that, lighting up. 

Dodgy rushed to the counter before Alfred could even think to, throwing down the bag of icing he held steadily in his hands and wiping himself off on his apron. 

“Oh, please,” he grinned and reached for the papers. “Let me look over these, and I’ll see what I can do.” 

After a quick glance over Tabatha’s extensive resume, Dodgy was dead set on interviewing her immediately. They had a few other options, but none impressed Dodgy as much as Tabbie. She was well versed in the working world. Since she was old enough, really, she’d been earning her wages. It was for survival, really, as her teenage years were spent homeless. But, as she grew up, her experience helped her greatly. 

Throughout the interview, Tabbie explained her past. “I’ve done a bit of kitchen work here and there. When I was fostered, I cooked and cleaned often, and one of my first jobs was a busser.” She gestured to her resume that laid flat in front of Dodgy. She went on that way, charming the baker easily. What really got Dodgy, though, was her bluntness. When he asked why she wanted to work there, Tabbie admitted that she just really loved eating their food, and so why not try her hand at making it, too? It was silly, but that same sort of response landed Alfred a job: a spot that landed Dodgy a loving boyfriend and spectacular co-worker, at that. And, Alfred hadn’t even had experience at the time! Tabbie was already a step up from that. 

So, once she re-introduced herself to Alfred—despite the fact they knew her well already—and did yet another condensed job interview with him while he worked on cupcakes, she was offered a position at the shop. 

And the next day, she was set to train. 

•••

Tabbie had been working at the bakery for a few weeks. Not only did she bring in two helping hands, but plenty of new customers. Not only was “little Tabatha” a beast at all the heavy lifting and working the machines, but she was a great promoter, too. Every day, it seemed she had a new friend at the counter, buying loads of bread and baked goods. Granted, most of them were just stoners with the munchies, but any business was good business, and they didn’t do any harm. She seemed to know everyone from all over. It spooked Alfred a bit, but he focused on keeping the shop running. All was well. 

By just the second week, the trio was joined at the hip. When they weren’t working and Alfred and Dodgy weren’t on a date or taking the day or night off alone, the three of them were hanging out.

But, one day, a familiar face showed up at the counter, just after the lunch rush. Well, familiar to Alfred, anyhow. Tabatha didn’t know her yet. 

“Oh,” Alice said, taken aback by the new girl at the front counter. Usually, it was her curly-headed best friend, greeting her with a sweet smile and a big hug. He told her there was a new recruit, but Alice forgot until she was face to face with her again. And, god, was she pretty. “Hello. Is...Alfred here?” She asked, trying her best to be polite. It was hard when this heavily tattooed bombshell stood before her. Tabatha was physically shorter, but her bold eyeliner, funky hair, and confident air threw Alice off, making her feel slightly insignificant. She felt like she was under a spell of sorts. 

“He went out back to throw out some boxes, but he’ll be back soon.” The woman offered a kind smile. “In the meantime, would you like to order? We have plenty of new, limited-time treats for spring. And the special of the day is—“ 

Alice cut Tabatha off. “I know what’s for sale,” she blurted. Immediately, her eyes widened and she clasped a hand over her mouth. “Oh, shit, sorry! I didn’t mean to come off that way. I just meant you don’t have to explain it all to me. I...” Alice’s eyes went from Tabbie’s handful of ear piercings to her face. She was thrown off by her playful smirk. 

“It’s alright, darling. I’m sure you know your stuff. Are you Alf’s friend? I can give him word you’re here.”

“Um...yes. I’m Alice. Er—Alice Spencer.” She held out a hand to shake, and Tabbie took it with ease. Their hands fit perfectly in one another, and Alice tried to hide the way the hairs on her arms rose and gooseflesh spread across her skin. God, was she touch-deprived. 

“Ah, really?” Tabbie lit up, pulling back and clasping her hands together. “Alfred talks about you literally all the time,” she chuckled. “I’ve heard plenty about you. It’s very nice to meet you. I’m Tabatha Dedwin. You can call me Tabbie, though,” she pointed to her little name tag. Alice glanced to it, then to all the little pins she had on her messy apron, and then her chest. She quickly looked away, her face beet red afterward. 

“I’ve heard about you, too, Miss Tabbie. Alfred mentioned you before.” 

“Have you?” Tabatha grinned. “Well, I’m quite surprised he never mentioned how pretty you were. I love your eyes.” 

“M-my...eyes?” Alice gulped. 

“Yes. Your eyes.”

“Oh. Wow. Thank you. I like your...” don’t say boobs, don’t say boobs, don’t say boobs. “Hair. And piercings. And tattoos. And pins. And—“ boobs. “Your handshake.”

Tabbie flexed her hand out in front of her, eyeing her nails. “Why, thank you. I take pride in it.” She chuckled. “You aren’t too bad yourself.” 

Luckily, Alfred came through the back door just in time, because Alice was too dumbfounded to speak. 

“Alice,” Alfred gasped, running around the counter and wrapping her in a great big hug. He didn’t even think to wait if Tabbie was taking her order first. “Oh, hello! It’s so good to see you here! Have you met Tabs?” 

“I-I did, yes,” Alice stumbled out, trying to ignore the warmth in her cheeks. Instead, she hugged Alfred back carefully, avoiding the crumbs and assortment of stains and swipes of frosting across his apron. “Just now. We were talking about you.”

“Me?” Alfred puffed out his chest the way people did when they learned people talked about them. “What were you saying, might I ask?”

“Just that I remember her from our conversations and all. That was it.” She said quickly. 

“Okay,” Alfred didn’t seem convinced. Something was off, and he cautiously pulled back. “Do you need any help, Tabbie?” That basically meant what are you fucking up in Alfred talk, considering the state Alice was in. She gave a calm shake of her head and smiled. 

“Not at all. I can handle it. Go, finish your meringue or something. I’ll take care of your friend,” she reassured, waving him off. 

Alfred looked to Alice, who could only give Alfred a glance that let him know all he needed to. She was fine, and she’d chat with him later. They could read one another so easily. “Bye, Alfie. I don’t want to bother you.” 

They bid their farewells. With that, Alfred scurried off, albeit hesitantly, and chatted with Dodgy instead. 

“So,” Tabatha’s cool voice broke the momentary silence between the two, even as the air was filled with soft pop music through the speakers. “Is there anything you’d like to order, dear? Since you know the menu, and all,” Tabbie teased. 

“Right, yeah, yeah, I’ll...order a babka, please. And...half a dozen rainbow bagels.” 

With a quirk of a brow and a wink, Tabbie set off to grabbing all Alice asked for, making quick conversation in between. Before long, she had Alice’s order ready and paid for, and she handed her a receipt—after scribbling out her number and signing her name with a heart. 

“Here you are, honey,” she drawled, holding out the paper bag. “It was wonderful meeting you. 

Honey. Alice would’ve been a puddle on the floor right then and there if she could melt. Instead, she mustered a smile, and shakily reached for her things. 

“You, as well, Tabbie.” Alice’s voice barely reached above a whisper. Tabatha only gave the warmest smile. Alice felt so safe. “Thank you.”

“See you later, Alice.” She called. 

Alice never left so fast. Alfred didn’t even get a goodbye. 

•••

But, later that night, Alfred _did_ get a phone call the moment Alice remembered he was off work. 

“Hello Allie Cakes!” Alfred’s friendly voice filled the air.

“Alfred, I think I have a crush on your co-worker Tabbie.” 

“What?” Alfred looked around the back of the Uber as if Tabbie was somehow there with him, tucked in a corner somewhere and listening. She was too busy driving Dodgy home in her worn-out pickup truck, Portia. 

“Tabatha. She wrote her number on my receipt and I had to take a cold shower before I accidentally texted her.”

“What? Really?”

“I know!” Alice exclaimed. “It’s never happened so quick, before! But she’s so damn cool, Alfie! I think she bewitched me or something. What do you guys put in your babkas?” 

“Uh...flour, eggs, butter, yeast, su—“

“I was kidding!”

“Oh, sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Alice chuckled nervously. “I’m just saying, I don’t know what happened.”

“She’s cool. I understand.” 

“Is she dating anyone?” 

“I’m not quite sure.” When they hung out, Tabbie talked about her past sex life and things like that. Never enough for Alfred to tell the full story, since they smoked mostly, and he had too much brain fog to remember specifics. But, she never seemed to have had a committed relationship before. “I don’t think so, no.”

“Oh, really?” Alice let out a sigh of relief. “I’m not sure how, though. She’s...magnificent. I’ve already written a poem about her.” 

Alfred snorted. “You’re mad.” 

“Oh, hush. Didn’t you fall in love with Dodgy in, like, a day?” 

“Many months!” Alfred exclaimed defensively. “I adore him, but we took it slow. It took a whole year for me to even ask him out.”

“Really? You seemed like a lost puppy for months, so I just assumed...” she teased. There were many sleepless nights where Alfred gushed about Dodgy before they started to date. Alice couldn’t pinpoint a time when he started talking about him, only that he did it more often than she could stand. She told Alfred if he didn’t ask Dodgy out, she’d do it for him. 

Now it was her turn. 

“You’re a lost puppy now.” Alfred shot back. “Will you ask her sooner?”

“I barely know her! I can’t just become someone’s girlfriend when I only learned what she looked like today!” 

“On a date, dingus.” Dodgy liked to say dated American words sometimes. He had a silly infatuation for American movies and the like. Alfred picked up on it all quickly. “Will you ask her?”

Alice would’ve poked fun at ‘dingus,’ but there were more pressing issues. 

“I mean...should I?” Alice asked hesitantly. 

“That’s for you to figure out.” 

•••

It didn’t take much longer for Alice to text Tabbie. And it didn’t take longer than that for them to talk pretty much every single day. By the beginning of May, Alice finally asked Tabatha on a date. 

It would be happening that night, to be exact. 

A quarter before the shop officially opened, Alice was at the doors with a surprise behind her back and a cheery smile on her face. She gave a knock on the door, watching as Tabbie let her inside. 

“What’re you doing here so early?” Tabatha asked curiously, looking up to Alice. 

“I’ve got a surprise for you.” She announced, holding up a freshly-cut bouquet of flowers. 

Tabbie brightened up, but she had an incredulous look on her face. “What the fuck?” Tabatha laughed. “What are these?”

“Flowers, silly. For you.” Alice worked in the flower shop just a few blocks away. She started working there soon after Alfred started at the bakery. Alice lucked out, being so close to her bestest friend and all. Who knew she’d end up going out on a date with a pretty girl from the same bakery a year later?

“Oh my god,” Tabbie smelled them. “These are beautiful. Thank you. You didn’t have to do that.” 

“I thought you could use some. Flowers make everyone happy.” Alice smiled gently. “I can grab a vase to put them in. Maybe I’ll bring them back to the shop so they aren’t in the way here.” 

Tabbie let out a breath of relief, looking back to the boys busy at work before she turned to Alice again. “That’d be wonderful, actually. Thank you.” 

“Well...I better leave you to it. I don’t want to throw you off balance. I know how you guys stick to your routines and all,” she decided, taking the flowers back carefully. 

“Oh, of course. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love the flowers a lot.” 

Alice nodded. “I’m glad. Goodbye, Tabs.” 

Before Alice could fully turn away, Tabbie said, “wait, Alice?”

When she faced her again, Tabatha sucked in a breath. Then, she stood on her tip-toes and pressed a soft kiss to Alice’s cheek. “I’ll see you later, darling. Thank you.” 

Delighted, Alice held a hand to her lipstick-stained cheek, a dreamy smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “You, too.” 

Alice skipped the whole way back to the florists. 

•••

While Alice and Tabatha went on their first date, Alfred was in Dodgy‘s flat with him. A penthouse suite in the middle of London, to be precise. Since it was equipped with a full kitchen and extra-fancy cooking machines Dodgy never used in his free time, he thought, what a better date idea than making a homemade meal together?

Dodgy, Alfred learned, was an absolutely horrendous cook. That’s probably why he ended up suggesting they make it together, and not Dodgy by himself. He didn’t feel like burning the flat down. Today, anyways. 

While Alfred washed his hands and pulled on a sleek black apron, Dodgy poured them each a glass of red wine. Alfred had only gone to Dodgy’s flat a few times, yet Dodgy made him feel very accustomed to it. It was as though they lived there, together, for half their lives. Alfred felt less of a stranger here than he did in his own home. 

“I love that apron on you, baby,” Dodgy cooed, eyeing Alfred above the rim of his glass as he took a sip. 

Alfred flushed and did a small spin in it. 

“Do you think so? It’s not really my style.”

“Mm, you look ravishing.” Dodgy put down his drink, standing up and reaching out to grab Alfred’s hips. Alfred held his hands there, trying not to shimmy out of his grasp or focus on the lump in his throat. He trusted Dodgy, of course. They had been together a while now. It was a few months since they started dating, and longer they knew one another. Alfred just hated being reminded of his own body sometimes. But, nights like this, where he could let go and eat some rich, homemade food made those days a little less hard. Dodgy made those days less hard with him. 

“So do you,” Alfred hummed, kissing Dodgy’s forehead and grabbing his wine with his free hand. “Did you do your hair for me?” He asked, rubbing his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“Mhm. Straightened it just for you.” Dodgy kissed Alfred’s chest in return before smiling up to him. 

“What? Straightened? You straighten your hair?” Dodgy wore hats, mostly. He never showed off his loose waves. 

Dodgy’s eyes widened. Oh, right. “Yeah. I straighten it. I have wavy hair, usually. I hate it, though, so I straighten it or keep a hat on it.” 

“Oh, but baby!” Alfred whined, combing his fingers through Dodgy’s locks. “You must look so cute with waves!” 

“No. An ocean is cute with waves. I look like a wet poodle.”

That caused Alfred to erupt into a fit of laughter, throwing his arms around Dodgy and kissing all over his face through his amusement.

“I adore you to bits,” He murmured breathlessly. Dodgy caught Alfred's lips in a quick kiss, and Alfred immediately smiled against him.

Oftentimes, they found themselves like this, kissing on and off for long minutes at a time. Luckily Tabbie kept them on track because otherwise, they’d snog each other’s faces off in the back kitchen of the shop while their buns and cakes burned.

Still, for once, Dodgy took the responsibility of pulling away from the tender kisses to proclaim, “I’m starving, dear. I’d absolutely love to keep kissing you, but I’m afraid I’ll get hangry soon.”

“Well, lucky for you, we’ve already prepped everything.” Alfred reminded, gesturing to the bowls of ingredients and all the utensils they set out before they got distracted. Dodgy even had a bowl of sponge cake batter, only half-mixed. Obviously, they’d make dessert for themselves, as well. Yeah, it was their job, and they spent all hours of the day slaving away over fiddly bakes, but that never sucked out all the love the two had for it. It was worth the work.

Regardless, Dodgy pulled back and went to his bowl, stirring up the rest of the extra grainy mixture.

They worked that way for a while, doing their own separate things until Alfred had trouble running the pasta dough through the homemade pasta maker. It was some little contraption imported from Italy, and Alfred was totally lost. 

“Dodgy, love?” Alfred inquired from the counter, turning back to see Dodgy licking a swipe of strawberry jam off his finger. 

“Yes, babe?”

Alfred decided not to focus on the way his stomach twisted at the name or the warmth he felt seeing Dodgy cleaning off the jam. Instead, he gestured to the pasta maker with a pout. 

“I don’t know how to use this.” He said simply.

“Oh! Sorry, darling, let me help you!” Dodgy wiped his hands off on his apron before standing beside Alfred and pressing into his side. “The dough is perfect. It’s the stupid maker that's a bit harder to use. But, look,” Dodgy showed him how to insert the dough into the mini strainer-type slot. From there, he eased his lover’s hands onto the twisty handle, helping him turn it slowly.

“Like that, see?” 

Alfred chuckled and followed Dodgy’s grip, looking next to him with the fullest heart.

“Thank you, baby. You know...this reminds me of that day you taught me how to make baguettes. Remember when I didn’t know how to shape them?” 

Dodgy snorted. “Right! God, that was quite awful.”

“I know, I know!” He laughed. “That was one of the first moments I realized I was in love with you, you know. You held my hands just like this,” he gestured to the pasta with his head. “And helped me through it. It was the first time someone showed me compassion like that. You’re...so patient.”

While Dodgy thought the moment was entirely sweet and romantic, he couldn’t stifle a giggle at that comment. “I’m not patient at all! Not with anyone else, anyways. You make me slow down...oh- not in that way! In a good way, I promise,” He reassured once he saw Alfred’s worried expression. Slowing someone down didn’t sound very good to him! Especially when he was always so hung up on time. 

“Really?” 

“Mm, mhm. My life felt so fast-paced before you. Like I just kept...working and working without rhyme or reason. I was always dreading the moment I’d have to stop, but...you just slowed me down. There wasn’t a short-stop or anything. No big explosion or disaster or crash. You gave me something worth getting up for in the morning and just...appreciating.” He stood on his toes and pecked Alfred’s cheek.

“I love you,” Alfred murmured, blinking back tears. “So much.”

“I love you more.”

All the pasta was grated out before long, a pan of dinner rolls were heating up in the oven, and a Victoria sponge cake was sandwiched onto a little plate, resting until after their meal. Over wine, the two men indulged themselves in cheesy, rich pasta and plenty of bread and fresh veggies. Of course, the best part of it all was the cake. Their kisses tasted of sweet cream and strawberry jam, and their bellies were full of yummy food and love. All was right in the world that night.

•••

A few long months passed. People gave up on their New Year's resolutions months prior, the summer came and went, and Dodgy and Alfred’s relationship only grew stronger. They had countless dates together, with some being better than others. When they weren’t working their bones off in the shop alongside Tabatha, they were on little picnics, or baking enough sweets fit for an army,--all so Alfred could recreate an accurate tea party from his beloved story. He cared too much about book accuracy, even more so than Disney--or tasting new flavour combinations for the bakery, or enjoying time simply reading in one another’s arms. Although, the reading was more Alfred’s type of thing. Usually, Dodgy dozed off and was lulled to sleep when Alfred played with his hair and turned the pages soft enough to follow a steady, quick rhythm and pull him under. 

On other days, though, things weren’t as sweet and lovely. They were hard as fuck. Sometimes Alfred went home in tears, with Dodgy by his side urging him to take a bath and eat a meal until he ended up passing out in Alfred’s living room after getting him tucked in. It was even harder to get him to join him and Tabbie in the shop the next day because he couldn’t lift the covers off of him and pull himself out of bed. Other nights, Dodgy hit the bottle after work, calling Alfred in the middle of the night and telling him he would be out of work that morning. Alfred always took an Uber right to his flat, arriving at Dodgy’s door in a robe and his rabbit slippers, most often with bedhead and worried, tired eyes. He’d wipe dried puke from his mouth and carry him to bed, curling up at his side and making sure he didn’t get hurt through the night. When they encountered difficult customers and days where the bread was always burnt and their pastry could never rise the way they wanted, many tender, patient kisses were shared. They wiped one another’s tears and kissed their noses before urging them to just get through the day.

They stuck through it all.

Now, it was October. Pumpkin-spiced everything was all the rage in the shop, and the closest they’d get to lattes were thousands of coffee muffins and donuts every week. Alfred almost convinced them to add coffee to the menu, but they had enough on their plates.

This morning, Alice was at the door bright and early, holding a tray of apple cider and Alfred’s black coffee. Beside her, a giant cart of fresh flowers and pumpkins was full to the brim. 

Alfred was happy to greet Alice at the door, welcoming her in with a hug.

“Good morning, Allie!” He chirped, squeezing her shoulders. “Has our shipment come in today?”

“What does it look like to you, silly? I don’t haul around flowers and pumpkins for nothing!”

“Oh, hush,” Alfred gestured for Alice to go to the counter while he handled pushing the cart into the shop and leading it to the back kitchen. “We really needed this. Flowers on cakes are all the rage this season. We were almost out yesterday! I think it’s quite romantic, though, so I don’t mind too much.” Alfred shrugged and carefully placed the box of cut flowers on the countertop where they’d prepare them later that morning and use them for their decorations. For now, Alfred turned back to Alice, gratefully taking the coffee from her hands. 

“God, I needed this so bad. Thank you, darling,” Alfred picked that up from Dodgy, all the way down to the drawling in his voice as he emphasized the ‘a.’ Alice found it endearing the way she found the small bits of a northern British accent that slipped through. He learned that from his grampy when he was very little, and it stuck even throughout primary school where kids picked on you for something as simple as a choice in socks. 

Alice giggled and brushed it off, slipping her cider from the cup holder and sipping at it languidly. “Of course, _darling_. Thanks for taking in the flowers and things for me. They can get heavy! I had to lug them all the way down the five blocks or so it takes to get here, you know! And I’m in Mary Janes!” She reminded, stomping one foot. 

“You’re fine.” Alfred giggled and leaned over to peck her forehead. “You’re a dear, Allie Cakes. Thank you again. I better get a start on everything, though, so unless you want to help me grease some pans and mix some batter, you should head back. I’m sorry.”

“Is this just an excuse to snog your boyfriend for an extra five minutes?” Alice teased, tilting her head. 

Alfred gasped. “Alice! Says _you_! You and Tabbie can’t keep your hands off each other for more than five seconds at a time.” Alfred pouted,

“Where are they, anyway?”

Before Alice could wonder for long, a scream pierced the air, and Alfred almost spilled his coffee running to the source.

Dodgy and Tabbie were jumping around, arms thrown around one another’s shoulders.

“Holy fucking fuck, Dodgy, that’s mad,” Tabbie laughed.

Alice ran to Tabatha’s side, holding her close. “What is?” She asked, trying to shake off the feeling of dread she had in her gut. They seemed...excited. For what, Alice wasn’t sure.

“I’m the new legal owner of the bakery!” Dodgy clapped his hands. “Mum and dad were so proud of all the growth I’ve done over the past year,” he looked to Alfred then, pulling him close by the arm and wrapping him in yet another hug. “We did it, baby. My parents will still be helping, of course, but they trust me to take care of it mostly on my own. And with you, of course.” Dodgy kissed Alfred’s neck and reached up to try and rub the shock from his face by smoothening out his wrinkled forehead. 

“Oh gosh,” Alfred muttered, allowing his brows to unfurl and a bright grin to pull at his mouth. He held Dodgy close. “I’m so proud of you!”

They discussed this many times over when the men stargazed under a blanket of smothering city lights and smog, or in bed beside one another, or on their lunch break as they dug into a cinnamon bun or a salad. They had many, many dreams, and they shared them together. It was still rather early, Alfred supposed, but he gave up most of his past aspirations for this place. It shook him to his core now that Dodgy was the official owner of the bakery now. They were one dream closer to everything they ever wanted now. This allowed Dodgy to finally do whatever he wanted to the beloved family bakery. He’d refurbish and redecorate, starting from almost-scratch. It meant a lot, doing it himself. And now he had his lover beside him to help him along.

•••

Another year passed, and then some. Thousands of celebration cakes were made. The boys and girls celebrated anniversaries. They threw parties and dinners and smoked together and drank together and laughed and cried together. They grew and changed together.

By December last year, the shop had a partial overhaul. The ovens and freezers and coolers and anything they could’ve used to make sweets were all replaced with newer, advanced machinery. The walls and furnishings were still the same, but the floor had been torn up and replaced. One day, Alfred and Dodgy picked out wood colours together, and when the decades-old tile was all ripped up, they bawled in each other’s arms. Over and over again, they taught one another how to use machines and spent days kneading their fingers into treats together, pretending they didn’t know how to roll out dough just so they could feel one another’s warmth before bursting into quiet laughter. 

But one small tradition stayed the same. It was August now, on a temperate weekday morning, and Alfred was in the shop extra early. The night prior, he stayed extra late to bake his cakes and have them chilled and ready by the morning. Alfred made three trays of rich chocolate champagne cake in the shape of a heart. Alfred took his time cutting them to perfection and layering them on top of one another in tiers between swiss meringue buttercream. On the outside, he coated the cake in gorgeous, tedious little swirls of all kinds of delicate pink flowers. On the top, he took great care in piping out something special.

After texting Tabbie he was all ready for them to come in and open, she drove him to the bakery in her beat-up pickup truck, Portia. They spent the morning having tea and gossiping together.

Dodgy didn’t realize what he’d show up to.

Back in the shop, Alice was rubbing Alfred’s back or fiddling with his hair and the funky rabbit tie he wore above a dress shirt fit for the day. He couldn’t stop patting his pocket five times in a row, then checking the pocket watch Alice gifted him years back and repeating the process over and over. Alice whispered reassurances over the faint ticking until she got a text. They were outside.

Alice took out her camera and rushed off to the side, out of the way.

At the front door, Tabatha led Dodgy inside, covering his eyes until they stepped through the doorway. Dodgy blinked his eyes, re-adjusting to the light and taking in his surroundings. Everyone was acting so strangely! He only realized why when he saw the trail of flower petals leading to the back kitchen, and little hand-written notes adorning the shop. 

“Read this first, and follow the directions,” Tabbie instructed, placing a card in his hands. 

Dodgy scanned over it through his glassy eyes and followed the breadcrumb trail his lover left for him. 

Each little note gave a quick memory from their relationship, sat beneath a rainbow cupcake. Dodgy had collected a handful of notes while Tabatha carried a plateful of the cupcakes. In her other hand, she recorded Dodgy’s reactions on her phone.

By the end, Alfred was holding the last note in his palm, trembling like a leaf and blinking back his own tears.

Dodgy fought the urge to hug him, too overwhelmed to speak. Besides, he felt there were no words needed. Not right now. Instead, he read the card after dabbing at his eyes, though it didn’t do much. The contents only made him cry harder.

“You reached the end,” Alfred choked out once Dodgy was finished, and Alice threw some flower petals in the air for good measure. “We’ve reached a new chapter. Um...I think.” He sniffled and plopped the card in Dodgy’s hand. After giving him a nervous kiss to his temples, Alfred suddenly got onto one knee, and the cake behind his back was revealed.

On the cake, Alfred wrote, “Will you marry me?”

Alfred, meanwhile, held up a box to Dodgy, keeping still the best he could.

“Will you-?” He smiled through his tears. The diamond glittered in the box, bright and beautiful and intricate. “Will you marry me, Charles Dodgy Dawki-”

Alfred couldn’t even get through his sentence before Dodgy was falling to his knees in front of him, capturing his lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Against them, Dodgy cried, “yes, yes, yes. I will marry you, Alfie. Oh, my Alfie.” Dodgy combed one hand back through Alfred’s hair, the other wiping his tears. “I love you so much.”

The two men sobbed in each other’s arms, and through it all, Alfred slipped the ring on Dodgy’s finger.

They were engaged. Above them, Alice and Tabatha turned off their cameras and hugged each other tight, exchanging their own little vows beneath Alfred and Dodgy’s proclamations of love. The bakery wasn’t set to open yet that morning, but the couples’ hearts surely opened right up. All that fiddling and stressing and praying led to the most wonderful little creation the two could've ever made together. It was only the beginning of what they were positive would be a lovely story. They felt complete in that moment, the whole lot of them.


End file.
